This invention relates to the recovery of gas from coal seams, and more particularly to a new method of completing wells used for the demethanization of coal seams.
Many different methods for completing wells used for demethanization of coal seams have been employed including: open hole, open hole with abrasijet scoring, open hole with fracturing, slotted liner, cased hole with perforation only, and cased hole with fracture stimulation. Different fracturing techniques have also been used including gelled water, nitrogen foam with and without proppant, fresh water with and without proppant, and fresh water with friction reducing organic polymer with proppant.
The main problem with most coal bed completion techniques, is the migrating coal fines. This frequently leads to plugging or impairment behind perforated casings or slotted liners or in filling the rathole and covering the perforations, which leads to a severely decreased flow of gas.